Falsche Rasse
by JennyArwen
Summary: Warum hat Círdan eigentlich einen Bart? Was bedeuten die Blicke, die Legolas und Gimli während Elrond's Rat wechseln? Diese Geschichte bietet eine mögliche Antwort. WARNUNG: Slash, Mpreg, absoluter Blödsinn, NEHMT BITTE NICHTS ERNST! Kap 3 on!
1. Elrond's Rat

_Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören natürlich Tolkien._

_A/N: Die Story entstand durch die verrückten Ideen von mehreren Schreiberlingen, mein Dank gilt euch! ;D_

* * *

Kapitel 1: Elrond's Rat

Es war einmal ein Zwerg. Der lebte in Mittelerde. Und er hieß Gimli.

Gimli war kein Zwerg wie alle anderen Zwerge. Es begann schon damit, dass er ein enormes Interesse an Elben hegte. An Elbenmännern, um genau zu sein. Bei den meisten Zwergen ist das anders.

Dazu muss man wissen, dass Zwerge im Allgemeinen nicht gut auf Elben zu sprechen sind. Genauso wie Elben Zwerge nicht besonders mögen. Doch Gimli war eben ein besonderer Zwerg. Daher auch sein Interesse.

Anfangs wusste niemand, dass Gimli so besonders war. Er wuchs bei seinem Papa Glóin auf. Über seine Mama ist weiter nichts bekannt – vielleicht war es eigentlich ein Elb, und er hatte das Interesse an Glóin verloren, aber eigentlich ist das unwahrscheinlich. Die meisten Zwerge mögen ja keine Elben.

Jedenfalls kam dann der Tag, an dem Glóin sich entschloss, dass Gimli mehr von der Welt sehen sollte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war gerade eine Nachricht von Elrond von Bruchtal gekommen, welche besagte, dass er einen Rat abhalten wollte und die Zwerge doch bitte einen Abgesandten schicken sollten.

Elrond mochte natürlich keine Zwerge, aber er wollte nicht, dass es für die Nachwelt so aussah, als hätte er etwas gegen sie. Deswegen hatte er die Nachricht geschickt und sich darauf verlassen, dass von den Zwergen niemand kommen würde. Die Zwerge mochten ja keine Elben und keiner von ihnen würde freiwillig zum Rat kommen.

Allerdings war die Sache die, dass Glóin gerade furchtbar Ärger mit seinem Herrn Dáin hatte. Das war so gekommen: Glóin war gemütlich den Gang hinuntergegangen, als plötzlich ein Stein aus dem Boden schoss und ihn zum Stolpern brachte. Verzweifelt versuchte Glóin, sich irgendwo festzuhalten, damit er nicht in den tiefen Abgrund vor ihm stürzte. Alles, was ihm in die Finger kam, war Dáins Bart. Dies war Glóins Version der Geschichte.

Dáins war die, dass sie einen Gang entlang gegangen waren, Glóin über seine Füße gestolpert war und dann, weil Dáin über ihn gelacht hatte, versucht hatte ihm sämtliche Barthaare auszureißen.

Wie auch immer, jedenfalls war Dáin Glóins Herr. Und Glóin musste tun, was Dáin sagte. Dáin wollte ihn jetzt bestrafen. Und als er von der Einladung Elronds erfuhr, entschloss sich Dáin, Glóin zur Strafe zu Elrond zu schicken.

Glóin war darüber gar nicht glücklich, aber Dáin war ja sein Herr, also musste er das machen. Und um nicht allein zu leiden und wenigstens einen vernünftigen Zwerg in der Nähe zu haben, entschloss sich Glóin, seinen Sohn Gimli mitzunehmen.

Gimli war gar nicht unglücklich deswegen. Er hatte noch nie einen Elben gesehen, war sich aber jetzt schon sicher, dass das sehr interessant werden musste. Also begann er freudig, seine Sachen zu packen.

Schon da wurde Glóin misstrauisch, denn eigentlich hätte Gimli todunglücklich sein müssen. Aber er wollte nicht weiter nachfragen und so machten sie sich bald auf den Weg.

x.x.x

Bei Elronds Rat angekommen, ging alles seinen üblichen Gang. Elrond weigerte sich, entsetzt und entrüstet darüber, dass doch Zwerge gekommen waren, in ihre Richtung zu blicken und Glóin nutzte das aus, um ihm tintenverschmierte Papierkügelchen in die Haare zu werfen.

Gimli jedoch war begeistert. Diese Elbenmänner waren genau das, was er sich erträumt hatte... Nicht einmal der fehlende Bart störte Gimli besonders.

Wer ihn am meisten faszinierte war ein strohblonder Elb, der ihm gegenüber lässig in seinem Stuhl hing und sich die Nägel rosa lackierte.

Gimli erwachte rechtzeitig aus seiner Trance, um zu hören, wie Elrond sich entnervt an den blonden Elben wandte: „Legolas, würdest du bitte den Nagellack wegstellen und dich an der Diskussion beteiligen?"

Legolas! Er wusste den Namen! Begeistert musterte Gimli den Elben abermals.

Legolas grummelte etwas vor sich hin, das Gimli auf die Entfernung zu seinem größten Bedauern nicht verstand, und stellte das Fläschchen auf die Stuhllehne neben sich. Das Fläschchen kippte um und der Inhalt ergoss sich über die Kleidung eines dunkelhaarigen Menschen, der dort saß. Dieser starrte einige Momente reglos auf den rosa Fleck in seinem Umhang, dann ergriff er ein in der Nähe stehendes Tintenfläschchen.

Bewundernd stellte Gimli fest, wie hellsichtig Legolas doch war, denn schon hatte er sich hinter dem Stuhl Erestors, dem ersten Berater Elronds, verschanzt. Erestor sah sich nun in der Schusslinie und sprang auf. „Boromir!", fauchte er den dunkelhaarigen Menschen mit dem rosa Fleck im Umhang an. „Wenn mich ein Tintenspritzer trifft, hetz ich Aragorn auf dich!"

Gimli ahnte, dass Aragorn wohl der schwarzhaarige Mensch sein musste, der sich nun – ohne abzuwarten, ob Erestor nun getroffen werden würde oder nicht – selig auf Boromir stürzte.

Ein grauhaariger Alter mit Spitzhut sprang auf. „Hört ihr wohl sofort auf! Dieses Verhalten ziemt sich nicht für einen Erben Isildurs!"

Damit musste er wohl Aragorn meinen, denn dieser löste grummelnd seine tintenbespritzte Hand von Boromirs Kehle und setzte sich wieder.

Das tat allerdings eigentlich nichts mehr zur Sache, da Elrond inzwischen bemerkt hatte, von wem die Tintenkügelchen kamen, und er nun versuchte, Glóin im nahen Brunnen zu versenken und die anderen sich sowieso leidenschaftlich stritten.

In diesem Chaos saß Gimli verträumt auf seinem Stuhl und betrachtete den hübschen Legolas – nun mit blauem Haar, weil ihn ein verirrtes Tintenfläschchen von Glorfindel getroffen hatte. Eigentlich hatte Glorfindel auf Lindir gezielt, der sich wegen Glorfindels Aussage, der Ring sei ein durch und durch lasterhaftes Geschöpf, auf dem Boden wälzte vor Lachen. Aber man trifft halt nicht immer.

Legolas jedenfalls schien inzwischen der Meinung zu sein, dass sich offensichtlich sowieso niemand für ihn interessierte (womit er sich täuschte, denn Gimlis Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. Aber man/elb kann ja nicht alles wissen.), und ließ sich beleidigt auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Dann stellte er allerdings fest, dass er nun wieder direkt neben Boromir saß, der ein unheilverkündendes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

Kreischend sprang Legolas auf, stürzte quer durch den Raum, erblickte dort Gimli und warf sich ihm um den Hals. „Hilfe! Rette mich!", fiepte er, als Boromir drohenden Schrittes näher kam.

„Sicher doch, Liebes...", erwiderte Gimli mit tiefer, männlicher Stimme. Er erhob sich, ergriff seine Axt und trat Boromir entgegen. Dieser beobachtete ihn ein wenig verwundert.

Gimli holte aus und schlug nach Boromir. Verfehlte ihn allerdings und traf stattdessen eine Steinplatte. Da riss ihn etwas von den Füßen, es klirrte und er wurde ein paar Schritte rückwärts geschleudert.

Als Gimli sich verwirrt blinzelnd aufrichtete, stellte er fest, dass seine Axt in Stücke gebrochen war. Hinter sich hörte er ein Kichern. „Der Ring kann nicht zerstört werden, Gimli, Glóins Sohn!", gackerte Elrond, der inzwischen mit Glóin im Brunnen saß, bevor er ein weiteres Tintenfläschchen über Glóins Bart entleerte.

Gimli starrte verwirrt auf Elrond, der nun von Glóin unter Wasser gedrückt wurde. „Ring? Welcher Ring?"Er drehte sich um und erblickte auf der Steinplatte einen goldenen Ring. „Ach, der..."

Er rappelte sich seufzend auf, wandte sich um und... blickte in ein Paar azurblauer Augen, die ihn bewundernd betrachteten. „Du bist sehr tapfer, weißt du das?", flötete Legolas und sorgte damit dafür, dass Gimli tiefrot anlief.

„Na ja... man tut was man kann", nuschelte er. Dann ließ er sich auf einem der wenigen Stühle nieder, die noch nicht mit Tinte bespritzt oder von Papierschnipseln bedeckt waren und winkte Legolas. „Setz dich doch zu mir..."

Der blauhaarige Elb folgte schüchtern seiner Einladung.

Dem folgte ein betretenes Schweigen, da keiner von beiden so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich fragte Gimli: „So... Du heißt Legolas, nicht wahr?"

Legolas nickte eifrig. „Ja, und ich bin der Sohn von Transu- ich meine Thranduil, dem König des Düsterwaldes. Und du?"

„Gimli, Sohn von Glóin – von dem da drüben", stellte Gimli sich vor und deutete auf Glóin, der nun verzweifelt versuchte, Elronds Hand mit der Schere von seinem Bart fernzuhalten.

Legolas sah hinüber und lächelte entzückt. „Dein Vater ist auch sehr tapfer, nicht wahr?"

Gimli räusperte sich. „Nun... Lass uns über etwas anderes reden, ja? Hast du Kinder?"

Legolas sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich? Nein, ich bin ja nicht verheiratet. Unberührt bis zur Ehe! Ist das bei euch nicht so?"

Gimli zögerte. „Nun – doch – nur hält sich eigentlich keiner dran, weißt du. Stehst du eigentlich auch auf die falsche Rasse?"

„Falsche Rasse? Wieso falsche Rasse?"

„Na ja, mir sind eigentlich Elbenmänner lieber als Zwergenfrauen..."

„Ich hab noch nie eine Zwergenfrau gesehen."

„Ich hab auch noch keine Elbenfrau gesehen."

„Wieso sagst du dann, dir sind Elbenmänner lieber?"

„Na ja..."Gimli räusperte sich. „Ich habe schließlich dich gesehen, und, weißt du... Ich kann dich zwar nicht heiraten, aber..."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Du bist doch ein Elb, mein Vater mag keine Elben..."

„Wieso? Das ist gemein!"

„Kann ja sein, aber hör mal, Legolas..."

„Mein Vater mag auch keine Zwerge."

„Wundert mich nicht, aber..."

„Aber ist das nicht komisch?"

„Doch doch, aber was ich sagen wollte..."

„Ich hab gehört, Círdan hat nichts gegen Zwerge, dabei ist er ein Elb."

„Kann sein, aber..."

„Meinst du, er hatte was mit nem Zwerg?"

„Was weiß ich? Ich wollte nur..."

„Ich glaub's nicht, aber er hat einen Bart."

„Das steht ihm sicher gut."

„Meinst du? Aber ich hab keinen."

„Du siehst trotzdem gut aus."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ganz ehrlich!"Gimli ergriff Legolas' Hand und lächelte ihn freundlich an, woraufhin dieser rot anlief und die Augen niederschlug. Der Elb schniefte. „Unsere Eltern werden sich nicht mögen, Gimli, es hat keine Zukunft..."

„Das macht doch nichts, Legolas..."

„Nein?" Legolas blinzelte verwirrt. „Aber wie wollen wir dann heiraten?"

„Darüber können wir doch später reden, Legolas, oder?", beschwichtigte ihn Gimli. „Erst mal sollten wir, ähm, probieren, ob das mit dem Zusammenleben auch klappt..."

„Ich kann aber keine Wäsche waschen!"

Gimli starrte Legolas einen Moment verwirrt an. „Wäsche? Ich meinte doch..."

„Und kochen kann ich auch nicht."

„Macht nichts, Legolas, ich meinte doch..."

„Ich kann gar nix."Legolas brach in Tränen aus.

Gimli tätschelte beruhigend seine Hand. „Macht doch nichts, Legolas, ich meinte nur, dass wir – ähm – uns vielleicht unterhalten könnten und – äh – Spiele spielen – gewisse Spiele – oder so."

„Spiele spielen? Da verlier ich immer", schniefte Legolas. „Ich bin ein Versager..."

„Das bist du gar nicht, Legolas", versicherte Gimli. „Du bist sehr, sehr hübsch. Und bei den Spielen, die ich meine, gibt es auch gar keinen Verlierer..."

Legolas wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen (wobei er sein Make-up verwischte) und schniefte abermals. „Aber Ada wird es nicht mögen, wenn ich meine Zeit mit einem Zwerg verbringe..."

In dem Moment bemerkten sie, dass es um sie sehr still geworden war. Als sie sich umwandten, erblickten sie einen kleinen Hobbit, der in der Mitte des Raums stand und sich unsicher umblickte. „Ich nehme den Ring!", sagte er. „Obwohl ich den Weg nicht weiß."

Gimli beugte sich zu Legolas. „Den Weg wohin?"

„Melkor, oder so..."

„Melkor? Der ist doch verbannt..."

„Dann Mondor."

„Auf dem Mond?"

„Ich weiß nicht..."

Der nun mehr blau- als grauhaarige Alte trat zu dem Hobbit. „Ich werde dir helfen, diese Bürde zu tragen, Frodo Beutlin... Solange sie dir auferlegt sein mag."

„Bürde? Welche Bürde?", fragte Gimli flüsternd.

„Ich weiß nicht... Aber es ist rührend", erklärte Legolas und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.

Aragorn, der beleidigt vor sich hin grummelnd auf seinem Stuhl gesessen hatte, stand auf. „Wenn ich dich mit meinem Leben oder meinem Tod schützen kann, werde ich es tun", verkündete er, bevor er vor dem Hobbit niederkniete. „Du hast mein Schwert!"Dann trat er zu dem Alten und flüsterte: „War das gut so? So spricht doch ein Erbe Isildurs, oder nicht?"

„Ganz genau so! Ich bin stolz auf dich, Aragorn!"

Zu seinem Schrecken sah Gimli da, wie Legolas ebenfalls aufstand. „Und du hast meinen Bogen!", sagte er gerührt, während er ebenfalls zu dem Hobbit trat.

Das konnte Gimli nicht zulassen! Seine große Liebe durfte nicht auf den Mond geschossen werden! Jedenfalls nicht ohne ihn! Gimli sprang auf. „Und meine Axt!", rief er, bevor er Legolas nacheilte.

Auch Boromir schoss sich an (er ärgerte Aragorn eigentlich nur deshalb ständig, weil er ihn so süß fand, wenn er sich aufregte. Deswegen wollte er auch unbedingt mit Aragorn mitgehen.) Nach ihm tauchten auch noch drei weitere Hobbits, Sam, Merry und Pippin auf, die ebenfalls mitgehen wollten (damit wollten sie vermeiden, dass drei weitere potentielle Väter der vom Aussterben bedrohten Rasse „Hobbit"durch Tintenvergiftung dahin gerafft wurden.)

Und so war es beschlossen.

TBC... Jedenfalls gegen Reviews ;)


	2. Moria

_Danke schön für dein Review, Carestel! Hier auch das nächste Kap... ;)_

* * *

2. Kapitel: Moria

Die Gefährten blieben noch einige Zeit im letzten heimeligen Haus, das diesen Namen inzwischen nicht mehr verdiente. Der Grund dafür war unschwer zu erraten: Das Ende der Tintenschlacht war noch immer nicht in Sicht und die Bewohner und Besucher Bruchtals wagten sich deswegen nur noch mit gezückten und entsicherten (also geöffneten) Tintenfläschchen auf die Flure.

Die für die Reinigung zuständigen Elben streikten. Dementsprechend sahen die Räume auch aus.

Im übrigen wusch sich im ganzen Haus niemand mehr die Haare, selbst die Elben hatten es mittlerweile aufgegeben. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn, denn sobald man sein Zimmer verließ – was diejenigen, die nicht auf Verhungern aus waren, auch taten – sah man spätestens an der nächsten Korridorkreuzung wieder aus wie aus dem Tintenfass gezogen.

Besonders zu leiden hatten diejenigen, die in direkter Nachbarschaft von Glorfindels Zimmer wohnten. Das lag daran, dass der stolze Balrogtöter beim Rat festgestellt hatte, dass er außer Übung war. Drei Tintenfläschchen hatte er auf Lindir gezielt, drei Tintenfläschchen hatten Legolas getroffen (und die beiden sahen sich wirklich nicht besonders ähnlich.). Also trainierte er nun, lauerte hinter Türen und Säulen, unter Teppichen und auf Gardinenstangen, bis jemand vorbeikam und er den- oder diejenige mit Tintenfläschchen bewerfen konnte. Elrond wollte ihm diese Umtriebe zwar verbieten, allerdings verstand Glorfindel durch den Lärm der zerbrechenden Tintenfläschchen kein Wort.

So oft sie sich trafen versuchte Gimli, Legolas, der ein beliebtes Opfer Boromirs war, zu trösten, aber es war schwer jemanden aufzuheitern, während man durch einen Hagel von Tintenfläschchen rannte. So war er sehr froh, als eines Abends ein mürrischer und vor Tinte triefender Aragorn mit dem verträumt dreinblickenden Boromir im Schlepptau auftauchte und ihm erklärte, dass sie am folgenden Tag abreisen wollten.

Es dauerte lange, bis das Klirren und Fluchen, das aus dem Haus Elronds drang, in der Ferne verklungen war. Beim letzten Blick auf das ehemals friedvolle Bruchtal entdeckten die Gefährten noch Elladan und Elrohir, die Zwillingssöhne Elronds, die gerade damit beschäftigt waren, eine Bande Orks mittels Tintenfläschchen zu verjagen. Erstaunlicherweise hatten die beiden es inzwischen sogar gelernt, die Tintenfläschchen mit Pfeil und Bogen zu verschießen, was ihnen eine größere Reichweite verlieh und die Gefährten mitleidig an die in Bruchtal Zurückgebliebenen denken ließ. Doch nun begann ihre Reise.

Mittlerweile hatte Gimli mitbekommen, dass sie nicht zum Mond sondern nach Mordor reisten, um dort einen Ring zu vernichten. Was das alles sollte wusste er immer noch nicht – Was konnte der arme Ring schon getan haben? Er war doch so einsam und allein. Wieso sollte Sauron ihm nicht die Aufmerksamkeit geben, nach der der Ring sich so schmerzlich sehnte? – doch der Weg nach Mordor war weit, also hatte er bis dahin genug Zeit, mit Legolas zu flirten.

Zwischendurch gab es zwar einige Probleme mit Boromir, der behauptete, Vogelschwärme über ihnen kreisen gesehen zu haben und Aragorn überreden wollte, sich bei ihm im Gebüsch zu verstecken, doch insgesamt verlief die Reise ohne Schwierigkeiten, bis sie den Caradhras erreichten.

Als sie jedoch gerade dabei waren, diesen zu überqueren, brach ein Schneesturm los. Gimli störte es nicht besonders – seine Begeisterung für Legolas war durch nichts und niemand abzukühlen – und auch Legolas hatte dank der Tatsache, dass er ein Elb war, keine Schwierigkeiten.

„Siehst du, Legolas", erklärte ihm Gimli. „Du hast eine sehr seltene Gabe. Du frierst nicht, du kannst auf dem Schnee laufen. Du bist etwas ganz besonderes."

„Aber das ist bei allen Elben so", schniefte Legolas. „Ich bin nix..."

„Doch, Legolas, natürlich bist du etwas..."

„Du willst mich nur trösten."

„Ähm, gut, das will ich schon, aber..."

„Du gibst es zu!"

„Aber das heißt ja nicht..."

„Niemand liebt mich..."

„Doch, Legolas, ich!"

„Ehrlich?"

„Ganz ehrlich!"

Legolas wischte sich gerührt eine Träne aus dem Auge und schien etwas weniger deprimiert.

Mittlerweile hatten allerdings alle anderen angefangen zu zittern vor Kälte und so entschlossen sie sich, umzukehren und durch Moria zu gehen. Gimli hatte gemischte Gefühle, was das anging. Einerseits lebten dort wahrscheinlich Verwandte von ihm und es wäre schön, sie wiederzusehen, auf der anderen Seite würden sie am Ende seinen Legolas verschrecken, der doch so zart und feinfühlig war.

Vor dem Tor Morias angekommen begannen die Probleme erst richtig. Gandalf hatte das Passwort vergessen.

Gimli wandte sich sofort an Legolas. „Siehst du? Du bist nicht vergesslich. Das bedeutet, du bist etwas besonderes."

Legolas schien nicht überzeugt. „Aber ich vergess doch ständig was..."

„Na gut, du bist vielleicht ein bisschen vergesslich, aber wenigstens nicht so schlimm wie Gandalf."

„Würdet ihr bitte die Klappe halten und mich nachdenken lassen?", schnaubte Gandalf gereizt. „Und ich habe das Passwort nicht vergessen! Ich wusste es nie!"

„Siehst du, Legolas?", wandte Gimli sich wieder an den Elben. „Du bist vielleicht vergesslich, aber du wüsstest wenigstens, dass du eine Tür, die sich nur durch ein Passwort öffnen lässt, nicht öffnen kannst, wenn du das Passwort nicht weißt."

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. „Das hab ich nicht verstanden."

„Komm, Legolas, es ist doch ganz einfach..."

„Ich versteh also nicht mal die einfachsten Sachen?", unterbrach Legolas schluchzend. „Ich wusste es. Ich bin nix."

„Aber Legolas..."

„ICH KANN MICH NICHT KONZENTRIEREN!"Gandalf bekam einen Trotzanfall und hüpfte zornig durchs Wasser. „IHR RAUBT MIR DEN LETZTEN NERV!"

Aragorn packte ihn und zog ihn zurück an Land. „Erschreck nicht das Wasser, sonst läuft es noch weg."

„Dann ist es hier wenigstens trocken!"Weiter vor sich hin grummelnd machte sich Gandalf wieder an die Suche nach dem Passwort.

Gimli und Legolas setzten ihre Unterhaltung flüsternd fort, allerdings hatte Gimli das Gefühl, dass sie im Kreis redeten und doch immer wieder nur zu Legolas Standartsatz „Ich bin nix"kamen.

Schließlich unterbrach Frodo die geflüsterten Unterhaltungen beziehungsweise in Aragorns und Boromirs Fall Streitereien. „He, Gandalf?", rief er. „Was heißt noch mal Freund auf Elbisch?"

„Was fragst du mich? Frag den Elben, wie auch immer der heißt..."

Legolas brach bei diesen Worten in Tränen aus und Gimli tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Hand, während er Gandalf einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. „Wie kann der nur einen so schönen Namen vergessen!", knurrte er. „Beruhig dich, Legolas, er hat eben ein Siebhirn."

„Was heißt jetzt Freund auf Elbisch?", quengelte Frodo.

„Mellon!", fauchte Gandalf. „Und jetzt lass mich..."Weiter kam er nicht, da plötzlich ein Knirschen ertönte und die Torflügel aufschwangen.

Staunend blickten die Gefährten Gandalf an. „Du hast dich erinnert!", rief Aragorn schließlich. „Ein Hoch auf unseren Führer!"

„Auch wenn er ein Siebhirn hat", grummelte Gimli.

Unterbrochen wurden sie von einem Rauschen hinter ihnen. Boromir wandte sich an Aragorn. „Sieht nicht so aus, als ob das Wasser wegläuft. Ich glaube eher, es kommt hierher."

Damit hatte Boromir nicht mal so unrecht, auch wenn es nicht das Wasser war, das zu ihnen kam. Lange Greifarme drangen aus der Tiefe hinauf und schnappten sich als erstes Frodo, der daraufhin wild „Mellon! Mellon!"kreischend durch die Luft segelte.

Das Monster verstand ihn wohl nicht, oder zumindest nicht richtig, denn statt einzusehen, dass es einen Freund vor sich hatte, klappte es sein riesiges Maul auf.

Aragorn stürzte sich sofort ins Wasser und begann tapfer gegen das Monster zu kämpfen, während Boromir, der Aragorn zeigen wollte, dass er mindestens genauso tapfer sein konnte, ihm eilig folgte.

„Soll ich was machen?", fragte Legolas Gimli unsicher.

„Nun...", überlegte dieser. „Du könntest einen Pfeil auf das Monster schießen."

„Meinst du, das hilft?"

„Zumindest kann es nicht schaden."

Legolas ergriff seinen Bogen, schoss einen Pfeil ab und traf haargenau den Greifarm, der Frodo hielt. „Und jetzt?", fragte er anschließend.

Gimli staunte. „Es ist unglaublich, wie treffsicher du schießt, Legolas..."

Der Elb errötete. „Ach, das war doch völlig normal..."

„Aber nein, sieh doch, du hast ganz genau den Greifarm getroffen, das soll dir erst mal einer nachmachen!"

„Du meinst, das war gut?"

„Gut? Das war absolut außergewöhnlich!"

„Wie wär's dann, wenn du ihn noch mal schießen lässt?!", knurrte Gandalfs Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Oh... Ja, das wäre eine Idee."

Aragorn und Boromir hatten Frodo inzwischen befreit und waren auf dem Weg zu ihnen.

Legolas schoss noch einen letzten Pfeil auf das Monster und errötete ein weiteres Mal, als Gimli begeistert Beifall klatschte, dann retteten sich alle zusammen in die Mine.

Das Monster wollte dem Ring, den es leider nicht bekommen hatte, noch ein letztes Wort des Trostes zurufen, allerdings stürzte da das Tor ein.

Nun waren die Gefährten in Moria. Als erstes stellten sie fest, dass hier keineswegs Zwerge, sondern nur noch ihre Skelette zu finden waren. Einerseits enttäuscht, andererseits erleichtert nutzte Gimli die Tatsache, dass jede Nacht zwei Gefährten Wache halten mussten, um sich gemeinsam mit Legolas einteilen zu lassen. Da es, was das anging, Streit genug gab (Boromir bestand darauf, mit Aragorn Wache zu halten. Dieser war davon alles andere als begeistert und musste erst von Gandalf davon überzeugt werden, dass ein Erbe Isildurs eben Opfer bringen muss) erhob niemand Einspruch.

In einer dieser Nächte waren Legolas und Gimli wieder bei einem dieser leidigen Themen angekommen, die eigentlich völlig nebensächlich waren, Legolas aber für wichtig hielt: Die Heirat.

„...ich bin nicht verheiratet", erklärte Legolas. „Also darf ich nicht berührt werden. Und wenn ich dich nicht heiraten kann, dann werde ich mich dir auch nicht nähern."

„Aber Legolas, hör zu, bist du denn ernsthaft noch unberührt?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Wo liegt dann das Problem?"

„Na ja, ich sollte es eben sein."

„Aber Legolas, wie sollte das jemand überprüfen?"

„Du kennst meinen Ada nicht."Legolas schniefte. „Er misstraut mir."

„Dir? Wo du so hübsch bist?"Gimli sah Legolas verblüfft an.

Legolas errötete. „Na ja", murmelte er. „Ada hat wohl gehört, dass ich bei Elrond's Rat mit dir gesprochen habe, und dann hat er mir eine Nachricht geschickt, dass ich auf keine falschen Gedanken kommen soll..."

„Was für ein Spielverderber!"

„Oh ja! Er hat einfach was gegen Zwerge! Das wusste ich schon immer!"

„Na ja, eigentlich haben alle Elben was gegen Zwerge, oder?"

„Schon."

„Aber?"

„Ich nicht!"

„Du bist auch besonders tolerant, Legolas", flötete Gimli. „Du bist sowieso was Besonderes..."

Legolas schniefte. „Wir müssen damit aufhören, Gimli... Ada würde nie erlauben, dass ich mit dir spreche..."

„Aber wer sagt, dass du auf ihn hören musst?"

Legolas strich sich nachdenklich durchs Haar. „Du hast recht... Eigentlich kann er es nicht wissen, wenn ich mit dir rede, oder?"

„Und wieso solltest du das eigentlich nicht tun?", empörte sich Gimli. „Schließlich ist das Liebe, und Liebe kann nie falsch sein!"

„Aber diese Liebe wird niemand akzeptieren, Gimli, du weißt das..." Betrübt lehnte sich Legolas zurück und Gimli konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig festhalten, bevor er in den Abgrund stürzte.

„Da war keine Wand hinter dir", erklärte er dem Elben, der sich verwirrt umsah.

„Ach, deswegen konnte ich mich nicht dagegen lehnen."

Gimli nickte. „Siehst du? Du hast es verstanden!"

„Aber sonst versteh ich nie was."

„Oh komm, Legolas, siehst du nicht, dass das bloß Minderwertigkeitskomplexe sind?"

„Was für Dinger?"

„Ach... Nicht so wichtig."

„Du willst es mir nur nicht erklären, weil du weißt, dass ich es nicht verstehe!"

„Nein, hör zu..."

„Du traust mir auch nichts zu! Niemand traut mir was zu!"

„Doch, Legolas, es ist nur..."

„Das ist gemein!"

„Bitte, Legolas, lass mich erklären..."

„Erklären? Das versteh ich doch wieder nicht."

Gimli seufzte, warf einen Blick über seine Schulter um sich zu vergewissern, dass hinter ihm eine Wand war und lehnte sich zurück. „Jetzt hör zu, Legolas. Wenn wir uns doch einig sind, dass dein Vater nicht nachprüfen kann, ob du unberührt bist oder nicht, weshalb sollten wir uns dann nicht, ähm... etwas zurückziehen?"

„Weil wir aufpassen sollen?"

„Ach, hier ist doch eh keiner."

„Aber wer hat dann die anderen Zwerge getötet?"

„Wahrscheinlich Orks, aber die haben solche Angst vor mir, dass die sich nie näher trauen würden."Notlügen waren schließlich erlaubt.

„Ehrlich?" Legolas sah Gimli bewundernd an.

„Ganz ehrlich!"Gimli griff nach Legolas' Hand. „Also, was ist jetzt?"

Legolas errötete. „Na ja, wenn du meinst, wir können das riskieren..."

Am nächsten Tag ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Boromir schlich die gesamte Zeit Aragorn nach, dieser war aus diesem Grund schlechter Laune, Gimli flirtete nun noch mehr mit Legolas, der Elb lief im Abstand von zwei Minuten rot an vor Verlegenheit, Gandalf ärgerte sich, weil er sich mit seinem Geliebten, dem Balrog, treffen wollte, aber auf die anderen Gefährten aufpassen musste, Merry und Pippin hielten Händchen und Frodo und Sam sowieso.

Gimli war gerade zum wiederholten Mal dabei, Legolas mitzuteilen, wie hübsch er heute aussah, als Aragorn vor ihnen sich umdrehte und knurrte: „Hört mal, wollt ihr euch nicht mal ernste Gedanken machen?"

Boromir schien sich angesprochen zu fühlen. „Ich mache mir ernste Gedanken!"

Aragorn musterte ihn überrascht. „Du? Von dir hätte ich nicht mal erwartet, dass du dir Gedanken machen kannst. Worüber denn?"

„Sag ich nicht."

Aragorn betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, dann rief er zur Spitze: „Gandalf? Boromir verheimlicht was!"

Von dem ebenfalls mies gelaunten Gandalf kam die Antwort: „Das dürften außer dir aber auch schon alle bemerkt haben!"

Aragorn blieb stehen und musterte die anderen verwirrt. „Wie jetzt...? Will er den Ring?"

„Den Ring nicht", antwortete Merry feixend. „Eher etwas, ähm... Schmutzigeres..."

An dem Punkt schnappte Boromir ihn und hielt ihm den Mund zu.

Aragorn musterte beide irritiert, wandte sich dann kopfschüttelnd ab und stapfte weiter.

In dieser Nacht wachten Aragorn und Boromir zusammen. Sie hatten sich ein kleines Stück neben den Schlafenden anderen niedergelassen.

Boromir überlegte angestrengt. Er steckte in der Klemme. Die anderen hatten ihn durchschaut. Was, wenn sie sich verplapperten? Oder Aragorn absichtlich etwas verrieten? Dann würde Aragorn Bescheid wissen. Andererseits, war das nicht besser? Vielleicht war Aragorn dann ja nicht mehr so gereizt? Auf der anderen Seite war er süß, wenn er gereizt war. Aber vielleicht war er auch süß, wenn er guter Laune war? Vielleicht war er dann sogar noch süßer? Aber konnte er überhaupt noch süßer werden? Boromir fiel es schwer, das zu glauben.

Gandalf war auch süß, wenn er gereizt war. Wieso fiel ihm jetzt Gandalf ein? Aragorn war jedenfalls süßer. Obwohl graue Haare auch etwas hatten... Aber wenn Aragorns Haare schmutzig waren hatten sie doch auch einen leichten Grauschimmer... ungefähr die Farbe der untergehenden Sonne, wenn sie hinter Regenwolken verborgen war...

Und wie selbstsicher Aragorn immer auftrat. Wie ein Fels, fest stehend in den Wellen des blauen Ozeans... So blau, wie die Haare Gandalfs bei Elronds Rat... Und wie ein starker Baum, geschüttelt vom Wind, doch immer noch aufrecht und gerade... Einen Buckel hatte Aragorn jedenfalls nicht. Und Gandalf? Na ja, der ging etwas gebückt... Also ein weiterer Punkt für Aragorn.

Doch damit war Boromir sich immer noch nicht im klaren darüber, was er tun sollte. Natürlich könnte er Aragorn alles gestehen. Aber was würde das bewirken? Was, wenn er dann wirklich nicht mehr so süß war? Aber dann könnte Boromir ihn immer noch verärgern. Dann würde er bestimmt wieder süß werden. Diese Fähigkeit konnte Aragorn doch nicht verlieren. Oder doch?

Aragorn saß ein Stück neben Boromir und starrte schläfrig vor sich hin. Boromir war gerade dabei, sich zu überlegen, dass Aragorn schläfrig ja auch süß war, als dieser langsam aber sicher vornüber kippte, auf den nächsten Abgrund zu. Hastig sprang Boromir auf, packte ihn und hielt ihn fest. „Pass auf!"

Aragorn blinzelte, stellte fest, was passiert war und richtete sich wieder auf. „Boromir, du hast dich bewährt", verkündete er feierlich. „Dir gebührt der Dank des Erben Isildurs. Hier, meine Hand zum Beweis."

Boromir starrte verblüfft auf die Hand, die Aragorn ihm entgegen streckte. „Du willst mich heiraten?"

Aragorn blinzelte. „Was? Wen? Wieso?"

„Heiraten. Mich. Wieso weiß ich auch nicht."

„Ich will dich nicht heiraten!"

„Aber wieso bietest du mir dann die Hand zur Ehe?"

„Zur Ehe? Das hab ich nie gesagt!"

„Nein?"

„Nein."

„Ach."

Ein paar Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Dann meldete sich wieder Boromir. „Bist du sicher?"

„Hä?"

„Ob du sicher bist, dass du mich nicht heiraten willst."

„Ja!"

„Warum?"

„Ähm... Weil ich Arwen hab?"

„Aber die ist nicht da!"

„Und weil Männer nicht heiraten dürfen?"

„Aber du könntest König werden und das Gesetz ändern."

„Aber wenn ich König bin hab ich Arwen."

„Und wenn du einfach mit mir in die nächste dunkle Ecke kommst?"

„Dunkle Ecke? Hier ist es überall dunkel."

„Noch besser!"

„Wieso?"

„Dann müssen wir nicht so weit laufen."

„Jaaa... Aber..."Aragorn zögerte. „Was wenn Arwen davon erfährt?"

„Dann sagst du ihr, dass du mit mir geübt hast. Ich meine, eure Hochzeitsnacht soll schön werden, oder?"

„Natürlich soll sie das!"

„Na also!"

„Was?"

„Dann sollten wir üben!"

„Ähm... Aber du bist ein Mann. Sie ist eine Frau."

„Ach komm, so groß ist der Unterschied auch wieder nicht, oder?"

„Hm, na ja..."

„Sag ich doch! Also?"

„Na gut..."

TBC... Gegen Reviews ;)


	3. Lothlórien

_Reviewantworten: _

_Danke schön an alle Reviewschreiber! #gg# _

_Carestel: Ich weiß, manchmal geht's etwas weit... Nicht zuletzt auch bei diesem Kap ;) Aber ernst gemeint ist das alles net, von dem her ;) _

_Rycitia: Zu allen Schandtaten bereit? Das hoffe ich #grins# Ich fürchte nur, mit Boromirs Fixierung wird's noch schlimmer ;) _

_Ivy: Freut mich, wenn's dir gefallen hat ;) Und ja, ich schreibe weiter - manchmal etwas langsam, aber immerhin ;) _

_Sanies: Durchgeknallt? Jaaa, damit hast du völlig recht #gg# Ich werd auf jeden Fall noch weiterschreiben, wird auch noch einiges kommen, nur dauert's halt manchmal etwas länger... Wobei ich hoffe, dass das jetzt auch besser werden wird ;) _

* * *

3. Kapitel: Lothlórien

In Moria vergingen die Tage. Genau genommen waren es Legolas' Tage, die vorbei gingen. Die schlechte Laune, die jeden Monat während dieser Zeit von ihm Besitz ergriff, legte sich wieder und Gimli war darüber erleichtert. Es war anstrengend, jemandem den Hof zu machen, der nur leidend knurrte, wenn er angesprochen wurde.

Sonst gab es keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Ein paar Orks tauchten auf, stellten jedoch rasch fest, dass hier niemand mehr zu haben war (Gandalf gab vor, eine Dreierbeziehung mit Aragorn und Boromir zu führen, da der Balrog leider nicht in Sicht war) und verzogen sich daraufhin wieder.

So erreichten sie schließlich die Brücke von Khazad-Dûm und dort – endlich – erblickte Gandalf ihn in der Ferne. Der Balrog! Nein, wie hinreißend die Flammen, die von ihm empor loderten... Die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, war atemberaubend... Doch dann begann Gandalf, sich zu überlegen, ob ein Date hier und noch dazu unter den Augen sämtlicher Gefährten wirklich besonders romantisch sein konnte.

Kurzentschlossen blieb er stehen. „Aragorn!", rief er. „Führe du sie weiter. Die Brücke ist nah!"

„Genau genommen unter unseren Füßen", kicherte Aragorn. „Also, soll ich sie wirklich die paar Schritte noch führen?"

Gandalf verfluchte seine Kurzsichtigkeit, wegen der er das Herannahen der Brücke nicht bemerkt hatte, und verbesserte sich eilig. „Über die Brücke!", rief er. „Flieht!"

„Wovor genau?"

„Na, vor dem Balrog!"

„Vor dem was?"

„Vor dem brennenden Ding da hinten! Das ist ein Balrog! Ein Dämon aus der alten Welt! So einen hat Glorfindel bei der Schlacht um Gondolin getötet! Kurz gesagt: Ein B-a-l-r-o-g! Seid ihr wirklich so schwer von Begriff?"

„Ich würde sagen, ja."

„Wenigstens ehrlich."

Die Gefährten eilten über die Brücke. Gandalf allerdings blieb in der Mitte stehen und wandte sich zum Balrog um. „Du kannst nicht vorbei!", rief er und schwang dramatisch seinen Stab.

Der Balrog schnaubte überrascht – Vorbei? Wieso sollte er vorbei wollen? – dann blieb er stehen.

Die Gefährten auf der anderen Seite taten das gleiche. Verwundert beobachteten sie Gandalf und den Balrog.

„Zurück in die Schatten!", rief der Zauberer und deutete unauffällig in den Abgrund neben der Brücke. „Verlass dich drauf", flüsterte er dem Balrog zu, „da unten haben wir mehr Ruhe als hier."

Nun hatte der Balrog begriffen. Er betrat die Brücke, hüpfte ein wenig darauf herum während Gandalf sich noch rasch einige dramatische Effekte einfallen ließ, dann brach die Brücke zusammen. Gandalf und der Balrog machten sich auf den Weg in die lauschige Dunkelheit des Abgrunds.

Die anderen sahen ihm nach.

„Sollten wir wohl was unternehmen?", überlegte Aragorn. „Ich meine, vielleicht braucht Gandalf Hilfe..."

„Ach neee..."

„Keine Lust..."

„Vielleicht nächstes Jahr..."

„Aber ich bin Isildurs Erbe, ich kann ihn doch nicht im Stich lassen..."

„Dann hüpf ihm doch nach", schlug Gimli vor. „Wir warten solange..."

„Nein, du hüpfst ihm nicht nach!", protestierte Boromir. „Ich, ähm, ich meine wir brauchen dich, Aragorn!"

Aragorn seufzte. „Na gut, dann gehen wir weiter... Wir werden in Lórien erwartet..."

So machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Je mehr sie sich dem Elbenreich näherten, umso unsicherer wurde Aragorn. Er war ein verantwortungsbewusster Mensch. Sehr verantwortungsbewusst sogar. Und jetzt, wo Gandalf ihm die Führung übertragen hatte, sah er es als seine Aufgabe an, für die Sicherheit der anderen zu sorgen. Nur, konnte er in Lórien dafür garantieren?

Einmal war da Galadriel. Aragorn hatte schon in jungen Jahren herausgefunden, weswegen sie so gern als „Diplomatin" in die verschiedenen Zwergenreiche reiste. Celeborn wiederum tröstete sich zu diesen Zeiten gern mit Haldir, der allerdings schon seit seiner Elbenkindergartenzeit in Legolas verliebt war.

Dann gab es noch das Problem, dass die restlichen Elben verrückt nach Hobbits waren.

Boromir würde, wie Aragorn stark vermutete, weiterhin an seinen Fersen kleben, was Galadriel auffallen könnte, und wenn sie das Arwen erzählte... Aragorn wollte es sich lieber nicht ausmalen.

Alles in allem also keine gute Ausgangssituation. Nur: Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Der Weg nach Mordor führte über Lothlórien.

Aragorn wurde dadurch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, dass er über eine Wurzel stolperte. Um nicht zu fallen klammerte er sich am nächsten Ast fest, der aber leider kein Ast war.

Als Haldir die Gefährten und darunter den hübschesten Elben des Universums entdeckte, entschloss er sich sofort zu einem besonders eleganten Auftreten. Geschickt balancierte er über einen Ast, wartete zwischen den Blättern verborgen bis die Gefährten fast unter ihm angekommen waren und sprang.

Federleicht landete er im Gras. Doch noch bevor er die wohlverdiente Bewunderung ernten konnte, packte Aragorns Hand seinen Arm und Haldir landete nicht besonders elegant neben ihm auf dem Boden. „Ein bisschen weniger stürmisch hätte gereicht!", grummelte er, während er die Grasflecken in seinen neuen Kleidern begutachtete.

Aragorn richtete sich seufzend auf und stellte fest, dass Boromir ihn und Haldir voll Eifersucht beobachtete. Das konnte ja heiter werden...

Nicht lange danach hatte Haldir die Gefährten zu Galadriel und Celeborn gebracht. Gimli staunte darüber, wie unterschiedlich die Gastfreundschaft bei den verschiedenen Elben doch war. Während Elrond ihn und Glóin bei ihrer Ankunft in Bruchtal nur mit einem entrüsteten Blick bedacht und von da an nach Möglichkeit ignoriert hatte, fiel Galadriel ihm sofort um den Hals.

„Du musst Gimli sein, nicht wahr, ich darf doch Gimli sagen, oder, ich habe ja so viel von dir gehört, du musst wissen, ich bin ein wahrer Fan von dir, überhaupt bewundere ich die Zwerge, das sind echte Männer, die wollen nicht nur das Eine..."

„Haldir? Hast du heute Nacht Zeit?", war die leidende Stimme Celeborns zu vernehmen.

Haldir hörte ihn allerdings nicht, da er gerade mit dem verzweifelten Versuch, Legolas auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, beschäftigt war.

Legolas' Blick war starr auf Galadriel und Gimli gerichtet. Das durfte nicht sein! Gimli gehörte zu ihm, zu ihm und zu niemandem sonst! Zum ersten Mal stieg Eifersucht in Legolas auf. Kurzerhand drängte er sich zwischen Galadriel und seinen Zwerg. „Entschuldigung wenn ich störe", knurrte er mit nie gekanntem Zorn in der Stimme, „aber Gimli gehört zu mir!"

Entrüstet richtete Galadriel sich auf. Das war ihr noch nie passiert. Was bildete sich dieser Elb eigentlich ein? „Haldir! Schaff diesen ungezogenen Elben hier raus! Ich möchte mich in Ruhe mit Gimli unterhalten."

Glücklich eilte Haldir auf Legolas zu. „Komm, mein Legilein, ich weiß etwas, das wird dir viel besser gefallen als dieser Zwerg da..."

Gimli hatte noch nicht wirklich begriffen, was gerade vor sich ging. Aber eins wusste er: Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Elb ihm seinen Legolas ausspannte! Rasch griff er nach dessen Hand. „Komm, Legolas, wir gehen."

Ehe die erzürnte Galadriel oder der gekränkte Haldir sie aufhalten konnten, eilten die beiden davon.

Am Abend schließlich saßen Legolas und Gimli zusammen auf einem Flett. Die Sterne glänzten am Himmel... Die Blätter raschelten sanft im Wind... Von ferne hörten sie die Rufe Galadriels und Haldirs, die offenbar immer noch nach ihnen suchten... Alles in allem war es also sehr romantisch.

„Weißt du, Legolas", brach Gimli schließlich das Schweigen. „Ich glaube, ich habe erst heute begriffen, wie wichtig du für mich bist.

Legolas wischte sich gerührt eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ja, das geht mir genauso. Und in einem Punkt hatte Galadriel sogar recht... Du denkst wirklich nicht immer nur an das Eine."

Gimli nickte zufrieden. „Ja, andere Dinge sind schließlich auch wichtig. Und nachdem das jetzt geklärt wäre, könnten wir doch eigentlich wieder mal an das Eine denken, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich... Wir gehören ja zusammen", hauchte Legolas gerührt und zusammen verschwanden die beiden im Dunkel der Nacht.

Aragorn konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er über den Ausgang des Ganzen recht erleichtert war. Galadriel war so beschäftigt damit, Gimli zu suchen und ihn, wenn sie ihn erblickte, mit Liebesschwüren und Heiratsanträgen zu überschütten, dass sie vom Verhalten Boromirs nichts mitbekam.

Die Hobbits schienen die Aufmerksamkeit der Elben zu genießen (was sie nur ihrem jeweiligen Geliebten gegenüber nicht zugaben) und so, fand Aragorn, hatte er seine Aufgabe als Führer eigentlich erfüllt.

Das einzige Problem war Boromir. Aragorn gab sich die größte Mühe, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen oder ihn anderweitig zu beschäftigen, doch schließlich musste er sich doch einem klärenden Gespräch stellen.

„So, jetzt raus mit der Sprache: Wieso bist du Haldir um den Hals gefallen?"

„Boromir, ich bin ihm nicht um den Hals gefallen, ich bin gestolpert!"

„Aber wieso lag er dann auf dir?"

„Er lag neben mir!"

„Aber du beobachtest ihn, ich weiß es!"

„Selbst wenn, das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren!"

„Wieso?"

„Boromir, das mit uns war eine Nacht, nicht mehr!"

„Ach, so ist das also! Oh, ich hätte es wissen sollen, mein Vater hat mich ja gewarnt..."

Aragorn holte einmal tief Luft. „Boromir, du erinnerst dich, was du gesagt hast, oder?"

„Nein."

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich nur für die Hochzeitsnacht mit Arwen üben soll. Also war dir doch wohl klar, dass das nur für eine Nacht ist, oder?"

„Wieso? Üben kann man nie genug."

„Jaaa... Aber..."

„Siehst du? Also kein Grund, mich so zu hintergehen!"

„Ich? Dich? Wer hat sich denn gestern Abend mit fünf Elben auf einmal vergnügt?"

„Vergnügt? Die sind über mich hergefallen! Und woher weißt du das überhaupt?" Misstrauisch funkelte Boromir Aragorn an.

Dieser bemühte sich um einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hab ihnen nur... Ich meine, sie haben mich gedrängt, ihnen zu sagen, ob du empfehlenswert wärst, und ich hab ja gesagt, aber das ist doch nett von mir, oder?"

„Du hast sie mir auf den Hals gehetzt!"

„Ich dachte, das würde dir Spaß machen..."

„Darum geht's nicht! Es geht ums Prinzip!"

„Es hat dir also Spaß gemacht?"

„Ich sagte bereits, darum geht es nicht!"

„Das freut mich. Aber dann brauchst du mir auch keine Vorwürfe zu machen!"

„Jaaa... Schon... Aber trotzdem... Ich mag das nicht, wie du Haldir beobachtest!"

Gleichzeitig hatte auf einem anderen Flett Sam Frodo in die Enge getrieben. „Raus mit der Sprache! Wo warst du gestern Nacht?"

„Ich? Aber, Sam, ich war doch nur... spazieren!"

„Spazieren? Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Na ja... Weil... Galadriel meinte..."

„Galadriel!"

„Ja... Also... Sie wollte mir nur... ihren Spiegel zeigen, weißt du..."

„Was genau meinst du mit Spiegel?"

Frodo schrumpfte in sich zusammen. „Aber Sam, sie ist die Herrscherin hier..."

„Das ist kein Grund! Wie konntest du!"

„Also, wenn wir schon dabei sind, wo warst du eigentlich?"

„Wieso?"

„Als ich morgens zurückgekommen bin, warst du nicht da."

„Na ja... ich... wenn du nicht da bist, gibt's auch keinen Grund für mich, im Bett zu bleiben, oder?"

„Wo warst du, Sam?"

Nun war es Sam, der in sich zusammenschrumpfte. „Also... Haldir schien so traurig und da..."

„Ach, so ist das also! Mir machst du Vorwürfe, weil ich mit Galadriel nach Möglichkeiten suche, unserer Beziehung neue Reize zu verleihen, und gleichzeitig machst du dich hinter meinem Rücken an Haldir ran?"

„Ich hab mich nicht an ihn rangemacht – er hat sich an mich rangemacht!"

„Das kann jeder sagen!"

Im Endeffekt waren alle froh, als sie schließlich begannen, die Vorbereitungen für die Abreise zu treffen. Die ständigen Eifersuchtsszenen waren doch ziemlich kräftezehrend.

Doch nun bestand Galadriel darauf, ihnen noch Abschiedsgeschenke zu überreichen. Wie sich herausstellte, handelte es sich dabei um eine ihrer Haarsträhnen, die sie Gimli in die Hand drückte. „Damit du mich nicht vergisst, Schatz!"

„Ähm..."

„Ich weiß schon, wie sehr du dich freust, Liebes, das musst du mir nicht sagen."

„Ich wollte..."

„Du kommst mich doch bald wieder besuchen, nicht wahr?"

„Also..."

„Das ist schön. Und nicht vergessen, sonst bin ich gekränkt."

„Nun ja..."

„Ich weiß, das wäre schrecklich für dich. Aber du wirst es schon schaffen."

Schließlich schaffte es Gimli, sich loszueisen und zu Legolas zu eilen, der von Haldir in eine Diskussion über Sterndeutung verwickelt worden war. Irgendwie kamen sie dabei immer wieder zu dem Ergebnis, dass die Sterne ganz eindeutig Haldir zu Legolas' Geliebten bestimmt hatten.

Celeborn währenddessen war über die mangelnde Beachtung durch seine Gattin und Haldir zutiefst deprimiert und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass endlich wieder der Normalzustand einkehrte – was nur durch die Abreise der Gefährten zu schaffen war. Aus diesem Grund hatte er ihnen auch Boote geschenkt, durch die sie viel schneller und sicherer reisen können würden.

Als Legolas es geschafft hatte, sich der Diskussion mit Haldir zu entziehen, flüchteten er und Gimli zum Flussufer. Dort angekommen retteten sie sich rasch in eins Boot und Legolas steuerte es auf den Fluss hinaus, wo sie sich sicher wähnten. Dort warteten sie nun auf ihre Gefährten.

Aragorn brauchte noch eine Weile, um Boromir davon zu überzeugen, dass sie wirklich nur in verschiedenen Booten sitzen würden, weil Merry und Pippin ihres nicht allein steuern konnten und dass er das nicht als Ausrede benutzte, um eine Dreierbeziehung mit Frodo und Sam zu beginnen. Dann allerdings brachen sie rasch auf.

Die Hobbits winkten den Elben am Ufer, die ihnen traurig nachsahen, noch einmal zu, bevor sie begannen, sich zu streiten, wer den anderen nun öfter betrogen hatte und zu verkünden, wie schrecklich das alles für sie gewesen wäre.

Aragorn konzentrierte sich inzwischen darauf, genau so viel Abstand zwischen seinem und Boromirs Boot zu halten, dass dieser ihm nichts zurufen konnte, es aber auch nicht verdächtig wirkte. Er war sich ja immer noch nicht sicher, ob die Tatsache, dass Boromir glaubte, dass er für die Hochzeitsnacht mit Arwen üben musste, nicht doch eine Beleidigung war. Außerdem war Boromirs ständige Eifersucht anstrengend... So eifersüchtig war nicht mal Arwen. Und das wollte was heißen.

Gimli und Legolas währenddessen genossen die Ruhe und den Frieden der Natur... Niemand mehr, der ihnen ständig nachlief... Niemand, der sich an den jeweils anderen heranmachte...

Doch ein gutes hatte es wenigstens gehabt: Nun wussten sie, was sie füreinander empfanden. Und Legolas war entschlossen: Egal, was sein Adar sagen würde, er würde sich nicht von Gimli trennen. Sie gehörten nun zusammen. Und ganz gleich, welche Hürden sie noch nehmen mussten – Seite an Seite würde es ihnen gelingen.

Legolas konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine Träne der Rührung über seiner Wange floss.

Gimli drückte ihm die Hand. „Ich weiß", seufzte er. „Es ist romantisch..."

TBC... Reviews? ;)


End file.
